iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Amarei Blackscale
Biography Amarei Blackscale is currently the Commander of the Skullgrave Fleet, mostly consisting of pirates still loyal to Maron Martell, following his death in 281 AC. Birth & Early Childhood Born under the traditional name Shui Mei as the first and only child to Xiang Yi and his wife Hua in 254 AC, Amarei was expected to follow in their footsteps as either a merchant and a craftsman. Near three decades prior, both Yi and Hua's families left their homeland of Yi Ti in the hope that they could find a better life elsewhere than the lowest castes they were born in; Xiang Liu, a trader and Yi's father, made frequent trips to Lys and convinced his family and best friend Jin Lie, a leatherwork craftsman, that their skills would be appreciated there. Though the journey was long and took its toll -- both Jin Lie and Xiang Liu's wife did not survive -- eventually both families reached Lys and there they thrived, just as Xiang Liu promised. The eldest children of both families, Xiang Yi and Jin Hua, grew up together from infancy, fell in love, and eventually married. Their joining only strengthened the small but prosperous merchant company begun by their parents, and the trade took them all over the Narrow Sea from Braavos to Dorne selling beautiful yet sturdy, flexible yet polished leatherwork handcrafted by the Jin family. Amarei (her grandfather always called her Shui Mei, which meant "beautiful water" in his native tongue, when her parents were fast asleep and the waves were calm and she would ask him for a story of Yi Ti) was born to a world of stitching leather and bustling bazaars and sailing ships, where to not make a sale meant perhaps forgoing meals to offset material costs and you traveled not where you wanted but where the demand called. Her grandparents taught her the traditions and history of Yi Ti even as her parents kept her grounded in their business throughout Westeros and Essos; while it meant she never quite had a place to call home, their nomad lifestyle also afforded her the rare opportunity to experience both Westerosi and Essosi culture from a young age. It became readily apparent that while she was more-than-passable with mending leatherwork, she had none of her mother's talent for the art; with her father's passion for the sea, his quick tongue, and even quicker reflexes, Amarei was almost destined to take Xiang Yi’s place instead to secure the future of the trading company. She often challenged those she met in each port town — whether it be in swords, in polearms, or even just fists — for extra money in her off-time to supplement small luxuries for her hardworking family, and much to the dismay of those frequently much larger than her, the girl often won. Martially Adept Wanting to nurture his daughter’s natural talents, Xiang Yi sold one of his cogs to pay for a Braavosi blade as well as lessons in the art of waterdancing in 266 AC. Amarei took to the weapon quite well with her small frame and lithe movements, and it soon became her fighting style of choice. Waterdancing Ever a person of reaction vice action and with zero ambition, Amarei was content to live the rest of her days a merchant — but it wasn’t to be. In 269 AC, during one of their routine transits through the Stepstones, her family’s fleet was raided by Pirate Captain Jarad and his brother Alran, consequently destroying everything they couldn’t steal and taking Amarei and her mother Xiang Hua captive. Ironically they were sold into slavery back on Lys, where a family friend and fellow craftsman recognized Amarei and purchased her freedom. She never saw her mother again. Two long years later, fortune finally crossed her path in the form of Maron Martell, who was looking to get a set of expensive leather bracers repaired while passing through Lys. Impressed by her skill but wondering at her lower-than-average price, the Pirate Lord paid her handsomely and had his crew see her throughout their visit to repair their own armor. Over the next few days she learned by listening to their gossip that Captain Jarad was one on the long list of other Pirate Lords who had caught Maron’s eye as possible rivals to be disposed of. Within hours she’d packed up her small shop in Lys and was setting sail with the crew of The Bloody Lemon. It took five years before Amarei got the satisfaction she wanted. Five years of sailing the Fourteen Seas with Maron Martell and his ever-growing fleet and putting those lessons from her father to good use while she rose through the pirate ranks and reputation as Blackscale (due to the scaled leather armor her mother had made for her prior to their separation). Sailing As small and quick as she was, Amarei became particularly known for her climbing prowess and daring boarding tactics, leading many of the on-the-water raids herself. She was always the first person on and the last off — a particular point of pride for her. Acrobatics And when she led the raid that obtained the vial of Tears of Lys used to finally kill Captain Jarad and his brother on Scarwood, she was gifted command of her own vessel: the longship Dusken Dawn. She remained a part of Maron’s fleet when he conquered the rest of the Stepstones, claiming the seas around Highwatch as her patrol, and there she was when he departed to meet the Targaryens in Tyrosh — and later, when the news came that the Pirate King was dead. Immediately following the Immolation of Tyrosh, she and several other Martell ships in the area sailed for Bloodstone, where the fleet met and then dispersed, as most were not keen on staying without the man they chose to follow. Once again, Amarei found herself faced with an insatiable desire for revenge… only this time it was for the man who had taken her in and given her both vengeance and new purpose. His death would give her purpose one more time. The fast, smooth words of a woman experienced in the art of selling stirred loyalty in several of her fellow captains, who instead of being scattered to the winds, decided to sail with her back to Highwatch, where they could regroup and observe just what was happening around the Stepstones and — more importantly — Tyrosh, the seat of the Triarch who’d earned Blackscale’s ire… = Chronological List Of Major Topics = Part One: Patience. * All Along the Watchtower. - Following the death of Pirate King Maron Martell at the hands of Triarch Vogan Nestoris in Tyrosh, Amarei Blackscale contemplates her next moves from atop Highwatch. * Amongst Brothel and Stone. - A sea away, Jaehaerys Targaryen arrives in King's Landing. * The Sons of Aegon. - Jae pays King Daemon III a visit. * Ain't No Rest for the Wicked. - Amarei calls a council of her pirate captains to seek allies. * A Tale Yet to Tell. - Jae makes amends with Aerion Blackfyre. * A Prince of Satin. - After his surprisingly successful encounter with Daemon, Jae prepares to depart King's Landing. * Paint It Black. - Amarei decides to further extend her reach -- with surprising results. * Back on the Narrow Sea. - Vaemar, Amarei's second-in-command, meets some unexpected company on Guardian. = Historical Timeline = * 254 AC - Amarei is born to Xiang Yi and Xiang Hua, a merchant-craftsman family. They sail up and down the Free Cities and the coast of Westeros separated by the Narrow Sea, selling rather remarkable leatherwork. * 266 AC - Xiang Yi sells one of his cogs to pay for a Braavosi blade and waterdancing lessons so that Amarei can train. * 269 AC - Captain Jarad and his brother Alran raid the Xiang family on one of their routine transits, killing most of her family, stealing their goods and ships, and selling Amarei and Xiang Hua into slavery on Lys. A family friend purchases Amarei’s freedom, but Xiang Hua is never seen again. * 271 AC - Amarei meets Maron Martell on one of his stops through Lys, and joins his crew on The Bloody Lemon when she finds out he plans on killing Captain Jarad. * 275 AC - Amarei raids a merchant vessel carrying a small shipment of Tears of Lys, which is then used to kill Captain Jarad and his brother Alran on Scarwood. As a reward, she is given command of her own longship, Dusken Dawn. * 281 AC - Amarei receives news of Maron’s death and witnesses the Immolation of Tyrosh from Highwatch, before setting sail for Bloodstone. She manages to convince several other ship captains to join her in her plan for vengeance for their Pirate King again Triarch Vogan Nestoris. = Family = * Xiang Liu (grandfather, deceased) - b. 196 AC; d. 269 AC * Jin Shi (grandmother, deceased) - b. 200 AC; d. 269 AC * Xiang Yi (father, deceased) - b. 226 AC; d. 269 AC * Xiang Hua (mother, missing) - b. 232 AC = Household = * Ravella (Mistress of Whispers) - Gift: Altruist * Ol’ Willis (Fortune Teller) - Gift: Fanatic * Bad Mal (Pirate Captain) - Gift: Authoritative * Olyvar Giantson (Pirate Captain) - Gift: Towering * Severn Snakeyes (Pirate Captain) - Gift: Berserker * Grey Addie (Pirate Captain) - Gift: Agility * Vaemar (Second-in-Command of the Skullgrave Fleet, Quartermaster of the Dusken Dawn) - Gift: Authoritative * Quill (Third-in-Command of the Skullgrave Fleet, Navigator of the Dusken Dawn) - Gift: Vitality Category:Essosi Category:Yi Ti